A Night at the Movies
by Clarity2199
Summary: A night at the movies with the Kaiba family...and Joey. Drabble, Kaiba/Joey pairing, minor language.


**YUGIOH**

A Night at the Movies

Narr: Oneshot, Humor, mild romance, mild shonen ai, PG, K/J, couple are already together.

* * *

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey sat together at a crowded movie theatre, all enjoying an action thriller. Well, 2 of the 3 were….Kaiba was still brooding, unable to understand why either of the other two would want to go to a stuffy crowded theatre, if the first place. After all, they could easily get the copy through his connections and see it at their own house, with TV and sound quality that pretty much equaled a movie theatre without all the people.

But Mokuba seemed happy being here, so he wasn't going to argue.

As more explosions erupted on the screen, Joey leaped up, saying, "Yeah, hit 'em! Hit 'em again!"

"Shhh!!" Someone said behind them, somewhere.

"Hey, who do you think you are trying to….ack!"

Joey was quickly grabbed by Kaiba's hand, as he forced him back down into his seat. "I do have a rolled up newspaper….don't make me have to punish you with it." Kaiba warned.

Joey growled at him, but said little else knowing Kaiba would probably do it, too.

As they continued to watch the movie, Mokuba grabbed the first of many snacks he bought at the snack bar before taking a seat, and began to indulge himself. After snacking on some pop corn, he handed it to Joey, and whispered, "Pass it on."

Joey silently nodded, saying nothing since he was getting brain-sucked into the movie, now.

The movie went on, and Mokuba pulled out the pop, labeled 'The Big Chug'. After having a few sips of that, he handed it to Joey, again whispering, "Pass it on."

Joey nodded, taking a drink.

A little while later, after Joey gave out another blurting comment, causing people behind them to throw things at him, Mokuba pulled out a big bag of chips he managed to sneak into the theatre and crunched a way for a bit.

Finally, he handed it to Joey, whispering, "Pass it on."

"Okay…." Joey blankly responded.

After a couple more minutes, Mokuba realized none of it came back his way, yet. Still glued to the screen, he moved forward a bit to quietly mutter to his brother two seats down, "Seto…do you like the snacks I picked?"

"What snacks?" Kaiba asked back.

Finally, Mokuba looked over to see Joey frozen in mid-chew, looking guilty as hell with the bag of chips still in his hand. On the floor was an empty tub of pop corn, and an empty container of pop. He swallowed hard, feeling the look of both Kaiba's on him, and quickly handed the bag of chips to Kaiba, asking, "W-want some?"

He roughly snatched the chips from the food hog, bringing his hand in to have a couple. His hand unexpectedly kept traveling further into the bag until he finally found one half a chip left.

He brought it up, once again giving Joey a dirty look.

"Uh….heh heh….oops." Joey muttered.

"Didn't you eat before you left?" Kaiba coldly asked him, having the luxury of eating part of one chip. It was a good thing he wasn't very crazy about eating snacks during a movie.

"Yeah…so?" Joey asked, not seeming to understand the reason for the question.

Mokuba blinked. He still couldn't understand where it all went, after Joey consumed it like a walking black hole. He just couldn't get used to someone eating that much.

"Never mind." Kaiba muttered. "Stupid mutt."

After watching some more, Joey started to give glances Kaiba's way, who was doing all in his power to ignore him.

Joey then casually reached his hand to the arm rest Kaiba had his arm on, placing it on top.

"Get off my arm, mutt." Kaiba muttered.

"What? We're dating….I don't see a problem with it." Joey said, giving him a flirtatious look, as his hand started to rub against his.

Kaiba's jaw was tightening. "I told you before….not in front of Mokuba."

"Geez, it's not like we're making out or anything." Joey said. "What's wrong with holding hands?"

Kaiba was looking more upset, as Joey tried to grab onto his hand. He pulled his arm off the arm rest, retorting, "Stop acting like a girl."

Joey then grinned, as he silently continued to watch the movie without another protest. Now the armrest was his.

A couple minutes into it, Kaiba was beginning to understand he might have been tricked, and started to give glares Joey's way considering if he should fight him for control of the arm rest or not.

Joey then cried out, "Oh, my god! I can't believe he didn't see that!! What a dumbass!!"

"Will you shut up!" Some person behind them yelled again.

Joey looked like he was once again about to turn and throw obscenities back towards whoever said that, but Kaiba didn't even give him the chance, grabbing him first.

"Will you stop acting like a 2 year old?" Kaiba hissed. "While in public, there happens to be a thing called 'common courtesy'. Maybe you should learn it!"

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but stopped after he suddenly heard the ring of a cell phone.

Kaiba let him go, then answered his phone, and began to talk to whoever it was on the other end.

Joey just looked at Kaiba, unable to believe his boyfriend had just lectured him in manners, then ended up doing something just as bad if not worst.

Mokuba by this time was slinking down in his chair, praying that no one would realize he was with these two.

People were giving them both dirty looks by this time, wanting to kill the both of them for disrupting the movie.

"Listen, I don't give a damn what he said…."

"…Kaiba." Joey muttered, nudging him.

He nudged Joey back. "Yes. That's my offer."

Joey nudged him again, "Yer not suppose to have a cell phone on during the movie."

Kaiba pushed him back. "No…my offer stands. They take it or leave it."

Someone threw something their way again, but it hit Joey.

Joey shoved him harder, whispering, "Get off the damn phone!"

"Hold on…." Kaiba glared at him, hissing, "What the hell is your problem?"

"We're at the movie theatre, you're supposed to have the phone off." Joey whispered.

"My phone calls are more important than this stupid movie. You're going to have to live with it." Kaiba muttered back.

"If you piss off enough people, we might not." Joey whispered.

Kaiba ignored him, and continued his conversation. "Then make sure the lawyer gets back to me on that. Also, I want…."

"Seto…."

Kaiba glanced over, seeing Mokuba looking his way. "Hold on…." He looked to Mokuba asking, "What?"

"Please?" Mokuba asked nicely.

Kaiba turned back to his phone call. "Listen, I'm going to have to call you back." He said to his business client on the on end.

Joey sulked immediately after that. "Gee, thanks. Nice to see where I stand in this family." Kaiba hung up the phone.

Finally, the movie was over. The three of them headed out, while the entire crowd of people that were also in the same movie looked like they were ready to gang together and mob them.

Mokuba was looking worried about that, saying, "You know, Seto….I think you're right. Maybe it would be good to stay home and watch a movie there, next time."

"No way….that was great going out! We gotta do that again, sometime!" Joey said. "Maybe next time we could also bring my friends along!"

"Don't count on it." Kaiba retorted.

And that was a typical movie day for the Kaiba family.

END

* * *

Narr: I guess you can say it was a bit of drabble on my part. But there is a lesson to be learned from this…the Kaiba family should never go to crowded movie theatres.


End file.
